


First Love

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Anime, F/M, General, Shota, kazehaya, kimi ni todoke - Freeform, kuronuma, relationship, sawako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day after Shota Kazehaya asks Sawako Kuronuma to be his girlfriend, he begins to experience all his first times with the girl he likes. Watch the story of Shota and his new girlfriend from his point of view with all the confusion and admiration he feels for the first time in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun spilled through the blue curtains into my room, coating my room in a cool hue. I remember standing on the sandy beach just the night before with Sawako, clad in a light shade of blue; I was beat red like all the stars in the sky was judging me and just waiting for me screw up so they could laugh at me. I remember my heart thumping so hard and my throat being so tight like my heart taken a leap into my throat. I couldn't breathe... But then, after I finally asked her to be my girlfriend, I felt so relieved. She accepted. I could've probably died a happy man right then and there, but I'm glad I didn't. 

She had admitted to not always having only pure thoughts of me, and I'm still wracking my brain for why on earth she would think I'd be mad like that. After all, I probably have more impure thoughts than she does. So if anything, she should be upset at me... But she wasn't. And I fell into love with her even more. Her honesty is what he loved most about Sawako. 

I opened my eyes to be greeted with the blinding sun coming into my room. My clock said it was six in the morning... Was it all a dream? The entire morning I wondered if it was a dream, but it felt so real. I sincerely hoped it wasn't a dream. My phone beeped as I buttoned my vest. Picking it up to read the email, I felt my face turn hot. It definitely wasn't a dream.

"That show you put on for us with Sawako was really something, Kazehaya! Don't forget about us, though!" The email was from Chizu of course... I could just picture her scratching her neck and laughing that triumphant laugh. Chizu was really something. I managed to push the redness from my face as I left the house for school. When I finally reached the gates and then the shoes lockers, I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't gonna be late. That's the last thing I wanted.

Slipping out of my sneakers and into my school shoes, I started walking towards homeroom. No doubt everyone was already there... I flashed an image of Sawako in my mind. I couldn't stop picturing the way she looking last night. So beautiful... But I could never say that to her. I would explode from embarrassment if I did that. Did Sawako forget? How could she forget an important event like last night...? I kind of secretly hoped she forgot how I looked and only remembered that she was mine now... But I somehow doubt she was able to get my reddened face out of her memory...

I couldn't stop imagining... What would our first kiss be like? Would she get onto the tip of her toes to reach me or would I lean down to reach her? Would she wrap her arms around my neck or would she just give me a quick peck. Just imagining the scenario sent my brain into a panicked frenzy. What if she had intentions today... to do something like that? Before I could get too far into that thought, I remembered how timid and shy Sawako was. So she probably wasn't planning on being the one to initiate any kind of contact. What if she greeted me with a peck to the cheek when I walk into class? Would she want to put that kind of affection on display in front of class? Probably not. But can't a boy dream...?

When I slid the door to the classroom open, I was immediately greeted by a group of my friends. "Good morning, Kazehaya!" They all greeted me from different directions, accepting me into their circle. But, right now, I just wanted to see Sawako. I peeked over one of the guys' shoulders and saw he sitting where she had been sitting all year. And that ass Kento was sitting next to her. He seemed to be chatting to her about her looks again judging by how touchy he was being... trying to make her smile and all... I always liked the idea of Sawako only smiling for me since I found her smile so heartwarming and special... So it kind of made me happy that her smiles came off as forced... Not to be selfish or anything! I just... really don't like her being so close to Kento and calling him... master.

I think I must have spent a while listening to my friends and staring off into Sawako's direction, because when I finally broke away and began walking over there to stop Kento from harassing her, I suddenly heard Pin shouting at everyone to find their seat. I made an internal sigh and sat my seat just a few desks and to left behind Sawako... and Kento. 

Through out class, I watched her intently write notes every time Pin would say something of significance. And Kento would occasionally lean over to whisper something into her ear while Pin had his back turned. It made me smile when I would see Kento burst into a fit of silent giggles as Sawako just looked at him slightly confused. It had always been very hard to make Sawako laugh since she was scared her laugh would come off frightening. So, because of that, she has a very specific sense of humor and was not ticklish. It was hard for even me to make her laugh sometimes, but I'm somehow able to do it... And that made me subconsciously smile. I also took in how pretty Sawako's hair looked. It was falling around her shoulders so gracefully and landed at the small of her back. She just looked good to me... What I wouldn't give for a hug right about now... I just want her in my arms and away from that jerk who lied to her _and_ tried to steal her...

When the classes finally came to an end, the sound of ruffling papers and snapping binders filled the classroom along with an uproar of sudden talking. I began walking to Sawako's chair as she cleaned up, not caring about my papers and supplies still littering my desk. I'd get that later. But before I could even greet her, I could hear Kento's voice.

"Hey, Sawado!" He leaned against her desk with his back turned to Shota. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the shop and get some pork buns together! I'm craving them, but I don't wanna eat alone. What do you say?" Even though I was looking at the back of his head, I could already see the smugness playing his lips. I groaned silently at the image.

"U-Um..." Sawako's voice... It was the first time I got to hear it all day. All day, even during lunch, something or someone would stop me from going to see her. I wanted to scream. But hearing her voice just now, gave me the energy I needed to pull on Kento's arm so he faced me. I pressed his chest with my other had as if to tell him to back off (which is exactly what I was doing—let's be honest). He looked at me confusedly. 

I replied to his question meant for Sawako, "Sorry, but Kuronuma has plans this evening." I smiled down at the girl who was now looking up at me, still holding her notebooks in both her hands. A blush rushed her pale cheeks as our eyes met. "Kuronuma, don't you have to take care of the flowers today?" 

She nodded and shyly looked down and continued cleaning her desk. I didn't like it when she hurriedly looked away from me like that. It just wanted to take her cheeks gently in my hand and look into her eyes deeply so that she'd know there was nothing to be embarrassed about. But, now was no time for that... Kento looked pretty inconvenienced.

"Okay, that's fine," he gave off his smug smile again. "Maybe next time, Sawado!" Kento swiftly turned around before I could protest to that and began walking towards the exit, his bag tossed over his shoulder like he thought he was cool or something. Made me wanna vomit. I turned back to Sawako who had just stood up. She was significantly shorter than me, which to me was very endearing. My mind reverted back to the question, how would our first kiss go? Would it be like this with me standing tall in front of her and her looking up at me with those big eyes? Would she come to me or I to her? I felt my cheeks heat up again. Damn. 

"Hello, Kazehaya," she finally greeted me. "I have to tend to the flowers now..." She briskly walked passed me with little speed. I was about to follow her and offer to help when I felt slim fingers wrap around my elbow. When I turned I saw the infamous duo, Ayane and Chizu. Chizu held that toothy grin she always had and Ayane held that smirk she held when she was up to something... Oh no.

"Oh, hey, Yoshida and Yano... What-" Before I could finish, Ayane cut me off.

She said, "We're going out with a couple of friends this weekend and were wondering if you wanted to come with. Sawako will be there, too, and it would absolutely make her day if her... _boyfriend_ came." Hearing someone else but me say that word made my heart flutter. Like it was a reminder that Sawako and I are really a thing. Not that I doubted... But it feels better when others refer to us that way... "We're going to eat some ramen at Ryu's place." Judging based on Ayane's facial expression, something was up. But, I was never one to pass up eating ramen so...

"Sure, I'll go. I don't think I have anything going on this weekend," I responded. The two girls smiled before immediately running off, giggling to each other. That couldn't be good... But right now, I had other matters to attend to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Almost immediately after Ayane and Chizu had left my field of vision, I started scanning the classroom for Sawako. I knew that she had probably rushed away to tend to her chores, but I could only hope that maybe she thought to wait for me. Sadly, she didn't... She was probably just in a rush to get finished so she could go home. The good thing is that I knew exactly where she was... 

I'll admit I walked a little faster than I usually did, but this was a big deal! I had something in mind for Sawako and I. I imagine scenario in my head: I'd walk up to Sawako all cool-like and I'd ask if she needed help with tending to the flowers. Sawako, of course, would quickly refuse my offer by swinging her arms in protest. She's say something like, "N-No! I'm okay, really! I don't wanna be a burden!" I, like I always do, would tell her how ridiculous she was being for calling herself a burden and help her anyways. I'd hold her hand as we both tip the watering can together, and we'd link arms as we planted new seeds... And maybe... Maybe I'd steal a kiss from her cheek... Is that going too far? I'd hate to make her feel uncomfortable! I was thinking maybe I could... Invite her to my house tonight... For studying of course! A good old-fashioned study session is probably just the thing to get Sawako alone with me. I loved it when were alone, because sometimes she'd show me expressions that were meant just for me, but our alone-time never lasted long. I knew for a fact my family was going to be out of the house tonight as they were all going to a sports game in a big city a few hours away. That meant I would need to get Sawako out before two in the morning hits... Not like she'd even be up for staying that long anyways.

I put my palm to my cheek, feeling the heat radiate off it. Why was I going to in depth with this? I wasn't even sure if she was gonna say yes! Either tonight I'm gonna be alone, studying for the chemistry test tomorrow, or Sawako is gonna be sitting next to me with that smile she always sprouts after teaching someone somethings. That smile always warmed my heart... Sawako made an excellent teacher. She even derived so much happiness from teaching others new things—I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a teacher in the future.

Okay, back to the matter at hand. I need to find a way to make coming to my house for studying as appealing as possible. I twiddled with my thumbs, and before I knew it was standing behind an unknowing Sawako. The sound of water hitting the soil and the plants. The warm setting sun warmed my back and did nothing to help the heat in my cheeks. What if she said no? Even if it was something trivial like she had to go home to tend to chores or she just simply had other plans with her friends, I'd still feel rejected and sad. I wanted to hold her hand on the way to my house, and I wanted to hug her and breathe her scent; was that a lot to ask right now? Maybe it was too much for her to even comprehend coming into my home at such an early stage in our relationship! What if I freak her out?

While I was busy having an internet meltdown, I noticed Sawako had turned to look at me. Crap... She must have heard the shuffling of my feet. I smiled at her, winning one of her smaller smiles. What was my script again...? I was too busy looking into her eyes to offer her help. Suddenly she began walking somewhere and my meltdown started again. She was leaving! I stood there saying nothing for too long! Oh no! 

I turn in my spot and spit, "K-Kuronuma! Do you need help?" That sounded way too forced. Why did I sound as if I was in pain? Sawako probably thought I was being weird... I hope she didn't take offense. "I-I mean with the gardening and stuff! Haha, can't let my girlfriend do all the work by herself!" I laughed, trying to ease the situation. I noticed her cheek turn a shade of crimson, probably not because of the sun's harsh rays. Did I embarrass her, or was she flattered or... I wish Sawako was easier to read! I almost felt like I was offending her or something!

"So... It really wasn't a dream..." She smiled at me. That heartwarming smile... "I guess I had kind of convinced myself it was all a dream... But it wasn't. And I'm so glad!" She laughed. Her laugh made my heart leap from his place in my ribs and soar above the clouds. Her innocent laugh was enough to cure the world of all the bad things. I'm so happy I would get to be one of the few people to see her laugh like this. I could stop from laughing with her. She turned and began walking again, but this time with me by her side. She seemed to be returning the watering can back to the place she had first found it which was the supply closet below the stairs. All the way there we laughed and joked, but then I remembered what I was there for!

"K-Kuronuma!" I mumbled as she began shoving all the tools she had used into the supply closet, apparently done with her chores for that evening. "The chemistry test is tomorrow... And I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight to help me study..." My face turned red again, but this time I covered it with my wrist. I didn't like always being so flustered in front of my girlfriend. I was supposed to come off as manly and confident! Not embarrassed and fragile! "I've never been very good at chemistry, so I was hoping maybe you'd like to be of some help."

When my eyes finally met her face again, she nodded. "Okay, sure! Just let me grab my bag from the classroom." Wait, what? She actually accepted? I expected her to become flustered and nervous. Or maybe she'd wave her hands and agree to tutor me over the phone or something so she wouldn't have to go through the awkwardness of entering my home; but she just said... yes? I could jump two hundred feet in the air—I was so incredibly happy. I wanted to grab her right then and there and shower her in kiss filled with gratitude. But I think you could probably guess what I actually did.

"Okay! I'll wait at the front gate for you," I responded. The walk that evening to my house was a silent one, but not in a bad way. It was a comfortable silence filled with the rushing wind of spring and subtle breathing of Sawako next to me. When I looked over, I saw she had been looking up my body. When he eyes met mine, she immediately became flustered. 

She muttered, "I was only trying to sneak a glance! You weren't supposed to..." She sighed and looked back at me, her red-stained cheeks still puffed out as ever. She was so adorable when she got embarrassed, but I was careful not to embarrass her too much. That'd be absolute torture for Sawako. When we finally reached my house, I unlocked the door and let the girl in. She looked around like she was seeing the inside of a Japanese house for the first time. I laughed and grabbed her hand, causing her to jump. I turned her around to look me in the eyes. This is the boldest I had been all evening, but maybe it was because I was in my own house.

I said, "My room is the first on the left upstairs. Why don't you wait for me there and I'll grab us something to drink." She shyly nodded and started walking up the stairs as I headed for the kitchen. I grabbed two bottled lemonades from the refrigerator before quickly walking up the steps. I even skipped every other step so I could get to Sawako faster. When I opened the door, I couldn't stop from blushing. She was looking at the pictures I had hanging on my walls. Many of them were childhood pictures including a family portrait from when I was seven. It was me, my mother, and my father. I was sitting on a stool as they both huddled around me, smiling for the picture. The worst part was... we were wearing matching sweater vests.

Sawako looked at me and back at the picture... then back at me... then back at the picture before her eyes finally came to settle on me. She nodded and I felt confusion and heat flood my cheeks. "Just as I thought..." She mumbled almost inaudibly. "You're even cuter now than ever!" When did Sawako become so brave? I felt my cheeks begin to heat up more up until my ears were practically steaming, trying to let some of the heat out of my head. "You look cute when you blush, Kazehaya." She needs to stop being so damn bold. That's my job.

"Since when did you get so bold?" I asked, smiling to myself as my face started to settle down. She giggled and took a place at my desk, setting her books and notes down on it. The night passed like any study date would. We read, we quizzed, and we learned. It was only until around twelve at night Sawako and I were cut from our study session by the sound of Sawako's ringtone. She stood, excusing herself into the hallway to answer. It was muffled, but I could definitely tell she was talking to one of her parents. The room suddenly felt colder when Sawako wasn't in it. I sighed a sigh of relief when she entered once again with a smile.

She said, "Sorry, that was my dad. He was just wondering where I was..." She smiled and sat next to me again. "Why don't we stop for tonight. I think you're ready for the test tomorrow anyways." I expected a _good night_ or _see you tomorrow_ , but none came. She just shifted in her seat and looked down at her hands, her cheek dyed a lovely shade. She looked back up at me and parted her lips, asking, "May I... May I stay the night...?" My heart stopped. The world stopped spinning just for us. She wanted to stay here tonight...? But what about her dad? Wasn't he worried since it was a school night? I had so many questions that she basically answered in one sentence. "My dad said he thinks since it's so late it's okay that I stay here. He's usually protective, but he trusts you, Kazehaya... So... May I?" Against any reasoning I had, I said the last thing I expect to be saying tonight. 

"Sure, you can sleep in my bed!" I smiled. "I can just sleep on the futon; it's no problem." She nodded and the night continued. We were both pretty tired. After a bit of thought, I walked out of my bathroom; I was dressed in just a white t-shirt and sweatpants. But Sawako was still dressed in her school uniform. I felt so bad that she didn't have a change of clothes until I remembered just how much larger than her I was. I smiled and suddenly offered, "Do you wanna sleep one of my shirts and sweatpants? I have a lot so it won't be a bother. You can also take a shower too if you want."

I had already settled into the futon, my eyes scanning a manga I had plucked from my shelf while waiting for Sawako to return from her shower. It was a good story, but I couldn't pull my mind away from the thought of Sawako in my clothes. How baggy would my shirt be on her? Would my sweatpants even stay up? What if they fell in front of me? Oh my god, that would be so awful! I could feel my breath hitching just from imagining it. My sweatpants falling down her legs as she desperately tried to catch them before they could go too far, but not getting to them in time. I quite literally slapped myself for even coming up with thought and groaning at the sudden pain my cheek. But when I saw her step out of the bathroom, it was even better than in my imagination. She was wearing a shirt with a baseball on it and the sweatpants string had been tied to ultimate tightness so they wouldn't fall loose. I didn't think of that. Her hair was wet and damp and also a little messy from being vigorously rubbed with a towel. 

I continued to read, trying to avert my eyes from her as she settled into my bed. She groaned in the silence of the room, catching my attention. I asked, "Is everything okay?" When I looked at her, she was beet red. She nodded but then put a hand to her mouth and mumbled something I couldn't understand. I tilted my head and asked, "Huh?"

"I-I said..." She began again, "Is it okay if you... sleep next to me tonight?" For the hundred time today, I felt my heart jump up into my throat. Jesus Christ! This girl was gonna make me cough up a lung if she kept doing this to me. Oh, how badly I wanted to crawl into that bed next to her... Could I control myself...? I wasn't sure... I mean, I was only sixteen after all. But I couldn't stand to look her all red in the face and say no. So for tonight, I would push my desires aside and only be by her side and nothing else. I mentally made a note to keep myself under control as I wordlessly put my manga away and slipped under the covers next to her. She smiled a nervous smile and we both lay side by side, making sure not to touch. But that rule went out the window very fast once Sawako began to get sleepy. I, on the other hand, did not get any sleep that night.

When Sawako finally fell asleep around one in the morning, she had started to cuddle the side of my arm, letting out purrs and mumbles as she slept lazily. I couldn't control myself as my pulled her into my chest, craving warmth. I let my eyes wander down to her in the dark. Even in the dark I could see her face clearly. I just wanted to grab it and pepper it with sweet and loving kisses, but I stopped myself in fear of waking her up. Also, we haven't even kissed yet so that's definitely off the table. I still felt it might be too early for her in our relationship to experience a kiss. But I could still dream. I bet her lips were soft. I bet they tasted of mint and chocolate, because of all those sweets she enjoys making so much. 

Like I said, I got no sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Fluff! I live for it! There was certainly a lot of sexual tension in this chapter than I'm used to writing. I love the idea of Kazehaya getting flustered at the thought of simply kissing Sawako. He would get even more flustered at the thought of her body. The scene where he was imagining her sweatpants accidentally falling down was my favorite part to write. Kazehaya is definitely a little boy—just the thought of a girl's pants falling is enough to make him have a mental breakdown. 
> 
> But, be reminded that I will not be including smut in this story! Remember that Kazehaya and Sawako are both still high schoolers. I refuse to write smut between two minors. Maybe in the future I'll write smut for adult Kazehaya and Sawako, but for now enjoy this sweet, sweet torture! Thanks for reading, and leave feedback if you can! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna try to update this every weekend, but I'm not that good at keeping schedules so we'll just have to see. I'm planning on making this a long-running series. At the moment, I'm editing my own stories; so sorry if there are a few problems! Thank you for reading, and look forward to next chapter!


End file.
